dayssoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Hisahito Mizuki
Hisahito Mizuki '(水樹 寿人, ''Mizuki Hisahito) is a 3rd year student at Seiseki High School and the captain of its soccer club. He plays with jersey n° 7. Appearance Mizuki se considera Que es muy guapo y de buen aspecto Acuerdo Con Muchos de Sus Compañeros de Estudios femeninos Y Masculinos Quienes Lo Considera Tierno y leal buen amigo El Tiene el pelo negro azabache, Los Ojos Marrón y Las Cejas y muy Atlético Tiene Un Físico Un riguroso DEBIDO Entrenamiento Durante Sus años de Primaria Conocido también es el Uso de guantes negros en el Campo Personality Mizuki is hard-working and kind, but he is also very foolish and a bit dense. He can't convey what he wants on the field, nor is he big of giving speeches. He also tend to be forgetful, like how he always polishes the wrong grave on his days off, or even confusing the meaning and origin of "Namaste" (Hello in Sanskrit, he thought it was Thank you in India). History He is the star and captain of Seiseki's soccer team who wears the number 7. Like Tsukushi, he was a terrible player as a freshman but later became an amazing one thanks to extraordinary effort. Now in his final year, he will be joining the Kashima professional soccer team after graduation. He is fond of using neologisms and onomatopoeia to explain his goals and convey his meaning about plays to the exasperation of most of his team mates. Plot His hardworking rise to the top has become an inspirational story, but he is very bad with words and has poor grades academically, so bad that he failed every subject after Inter High. Skills Mizuki is a skilled left-winger, who worked hard to hone his skills, fitness and utilize his height and leaping ability. '''Supreme fitness He can judge the opponent's fitness level, as well as maintain his own. Speed and Strength His grandfather was an avid sumo fan and hates soccer, so he taught him a lot about sumo wrestling. Mizuki can use it to break off triple-teams by Ariake, and and evade with speed, then escape with strength to their physical play or by being dragged by defenders. It also works against him because he would have no regard for picking up cumulative yellow cards to play physically to protect his teammates, which is his way of 'smart retaliatory fouling' without getting into an actual fight. Leaping ability and aerial awareness Mizuki has developed great leaping ability far and beyond many goalkeepers in the game despite already being taller than most of his peers, but he is aware enough to pinpoint a headed shot even when he jumped too high for a lower-than-expected cross. Long range shooting Like Kaoru, Mizuki is known to take long distance shots from 40-60m. In the Inter High final, he took one from 40m, but was parried away by Kandou, Saku's monster goalkeeper. Relationships Tsukushi Tsukamoto Tsukushi had many doubts about him making the soccer team due to him being new to the game, and his lack of fitness, but Tsukushi raw passion and work ethic convinced him to consider Tsukushi as a future team captain when he becomes a senior. When Tsukamoto was subbed out due to being fouled by Ariake players, Mizuki subbed himself in, and declared himself fit after a long injury layoff with a foot injury, then he gave a full-effort performance against Saku to prove a point to Tsukamoto to never give up. Trivia - Sus especialidades enumeradas hijo de sumo, Pruebas de Opción múlt. -He likes gummi candy. - He dislikes thin, long things. Favorite phrase: "There isn't a weed out there that doesn't have a name." - He doesn't hnoviagir Pero El Es Bisalnd. - He can only describe kicking the ball or passing in onomatopoeia language (ex. " vCategory:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Seiseki High School Category:Seiseki soccer team